The Thin Line Between Hate and Love
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: A Delena story of how they go from hate to lust to love. For now it will be T rating but there will be lemons later on. Lots of tension and chemistry.


**A/N: Just a warning to all my fellow Delena shippers; there is a little Stefan and Elena in the first few chapters I am writing of this story but it's necessary to get to all the Damon and Elena goodness. Happy reading!**

Elena woke up to see Stefan staring down at her and smiling at her.

She smiled back at him and ran a hand up to his face and caressed it. "How long have you been awake?"

"Awhile," he murmured as he interlocked his hands with hers. "You look so beautiful and peaceful when you're asleep."

She stretched her legs and curled up into Stefan's chest. "I look peaceful because I'm with you."

His face flushed with pleasure and he gave her a chaste kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Stefan got out of bed and put his boxers on. He went to his closet and pulled out a t-shirt for her to put on. He threw it to her and she caught it. "Put this on and meet me downstairs. I'll make us some breakfast and then we can go to school together."

Elena watched him as he left the room and made good on his promise to make breakfast. She was in love and it was incredible.

********DE DE DE DE*******

Elena made her way down the stairs of the boarding house and was met with girlish giggles and sounds of grunting. She sighed. She didn't feel like dealing with Damon already. She was having such a wonderful morning and he would just ruin it. She walked into the living room and saw Damon's naked body in front of the fireplace. "Ahem," she said as she cleared her throat.

His head swiveled around until his eyes were locked onto hers. She swallowed. He made her uncomfortable, just like he was doing right now. She sometimes thought that his eyes could see into her soul. He had a habit of boring a hole into her retinas with the way he stared at her.

"Well good morning, El-e-na," Damon drawled in a singsong voice. The girl he had been screwing hastily put on her clothes and made a quit exit but before she did she smiled at him and said, "Call me." Damon couldn't resist rolling his eyes. "Don't count on it, sweetheart."

Once she was gone, he stood up and didn't bother to hide his nakedness. Elena wouldn't' let her eyes drift down to _that._ She was having trouble keeping her eyes focused on his face when she knew he was naked. The fact that she couldn't concentrate infuriated her and she began to lash out at him.

"You're such a pig!" She moved closer to her and started poking him in the chest with her finger. "Can't you keep your extracircular activities confined to your bedroom? It's much too early in the morning to see this, Damon."

He grabbed her finger and made a fist around it. "Why?" His trademark smirk in place as he asked the question. "Do you wish it were you, Elena?"

"No!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"More than positive," she bit out. "You're such a nuisance and I'm sick of seeing you." Heat flared inside of her and she cursed her stupid response to him. She hated him and didn't understand why her body betrayed her like this when she was around him. He was such a bother to her and Stefan, not to mention her family and friends, so why did need always flare in her the second she was around him? It only made her hate him more. She flung his hand off of hers and turned her back on him. She only made it a few steps before his next words made her come to a complete stop.

"I know you want me."

He said it with such assurance that it made rage boil inside of her. She stormed back to him and gave him a quick hard slap across his face. "Don't tell me what I want."

Damon ignored her snarl and grabbed her hand none too gently. His eyes shot daggers at her as he tightened his grip around her wrist and pulled her against his chest. "Don't you ever do that again. Do you understand me? You might be sorry if you do."

Elena knew he would never hurt her so she wasn't scared. Her teeth caught her bottom lip between her teeth and she nodded once. The anger was gone from Damon's eyes as he focused on her teeth pulling that lip that he wanted to kiss and bite himself. Heat flared in his eyes as he continued to stare at her. Elena looked down before turning around and going to meet Stefan in the kitchen.

"God I hate him, Care!"

Caroline sighed dreamily at Elena's statement. "I hate him too Elena, especially after everything he's done to me. He's an absolute God in bed though." She raised her eyebrows in an exaggerated manner to signify her point.

"Caroline!" Elena shrieked. The last thing she wanted to think about was how Damon was in bed. She had enough of his naked show in the morning. "He's a horrible person and I wish he would leave Stefan and me alone. He's always around with his stupid glib remarks and it's infuriating. He's like a scab that just won't go away."

A sympathetic smile crossed Caroline's face. "I'm sorry Elena. He likes you, you know."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"I most certainly haven't!"

"It's true." Caroline said quietly.

Elena mulled her friend's words over in her head. Was it possible that Damon really did like her? Was that why he was always bothering her and trying to get to her, to get a response out of her? She couldn't believe it and if there was any truth to it, she knew that it was only because she looked like Katherine. All Damon cared about was Katherine and she looked exactly like her. She decided not to think about it anymore. This day had already involved too much Damon for her liking.

********DE DE DE DE DE**********

Elena came out of her bathroom in her pjs and a towel wrapped around her neck. She rubbed the strands of her hair dry as a slight chill settled over her. She moved to the window and decided to close it before she went to bed for the night. As she was closing it and locking the latch she noticed a black raven on one of the tree branches.

She settled in bed and pulled the comforter all the way up to her neck. As she was drifting off to sleep she fingered her necklace that was filled with vervain. It never failed to make her feel safe when she was wearing it.

Elena must have been having a dream about Stefan because she felt a finger caressing her cheek. It felt so real to her and she wanted to open her eyes to see him but she was too tired to do so. The finger continued to stroke her and Elena thought that his finger felt so soft and she put her hand over his. He cupped her whole cheek in his hand. Her eyes suddenly bolted open and she was staring into Damon's face. Her mind was screaming for her to push him away but all she could do was stare at him. What was he doing here and why was he touching her? She had so many questions she wanted to ask but couldn't vocalize any of them. She moved her hand off his but her eyes never left his. He looked gentle and loving, as though she meant something to him. She blinked and when she opened her eyes again he was gone. He was gone as though he was never there at all.


End file.
